


All Apologies

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo





	All Apologies

Title:  All Apologies  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer:  I don't own them; they own me.  My apologies to Nirvana for lifting their title.

 

 

  


Like any couple, Bill and Laura have problems, but communication isn’t one of them.  They have an unconventional but effective method of reconciliation, the non-apology.  Like, when Bill found Laura on Kobol and talked under her tarp.

Bill began by reminding his President of her faults.  “You interfered with a military mission, and you broke your word to me.”

Laura wasn’t about to apologize for her actions, so she went for sarcasm.  “It’s the second part that really bothers you, isn’t it?”

Bill shocked her by saying,“Laura, I forgive you.”

“Thank you, Bill,” she started, but couldn’t resist adding, “I didn’t ask for forgiveness.”

“Well, you have it anyway.”

They sat together a little longer, talking about the colonies they left behind, their decisions, and Bill’s apparent wimpiness as a result of being shot.  

“What do you say we find that tomb of yours?”

“Alright.”

Bill helped Laura to her feet.

“Thank you, Bill, and I forgive you too.”  Laura waited a beat before adding, “You’re welcome.”

And that was that.  Together they found their path to Earth and returned to the fleet.  They have their share of problems, but communication isn’t one of them.  They non-apologize well.

  


  



End file.
